The invention disclosed herein pertains to furniture that contains a luminous neon tubing display for decorative and advertising purposes. A few examples of neon tubing installed in furniture are a free-standing table in a tavern bar room, the top of a bar in a tavern or other business in which beverages are served. This includes lunchrooms, restaurants, and recreation rooms in homes too.